CROSS-REFERENCE TO A RELATED APPLICATION
Reference is made to commonly assigned, copending application Ser. No. 128,844 entitled MIRROR SYSTEM FOR A SINGLE LENS REFLEX CAMERA, and filed Dec. 14, 1987 in the names of W. L. Burnham, J. S. Lawther, and R. F. Manley, now Pat. No. 4,786,928.